The Spaceship Rescue Command
is the 38th episode of the series, Ultraman. This episode aired on April 2nd, 1967. Synopsis The Science Patrol takes to the stars and learns that a missing piece of equipment could cause Space Station V2 to explode. Plot One day, NASA's Super Station V2 is conducting an expedition on the newly-discovered "Planet Q" for any signs of Life and Minerals. Carrying out the exploration is a Prospector being controlled by the Station's Crew and being observed by the Science Patrol back on Earth. Suddenly while viewing the Planet's terrain, something suddenly hijacks one of the Prospectors, and the last thing both parties witness is a Giant Yellow Object that flashes an intense burst of Light, blinding them both! The Science Patrol manages to recover from the light, but they head out to Space regardless to make sure the V2 Crew is okay. After braving a Meteor Shower along the way, the team arrives at the Space Station and finds the crew, all badly hurt from being blinded, but able to recover from the accident within 2 days. To make matters worse, a BM fuse on the Space Station is also destroyed by the bright flash and unless it is replaced within 24 hours, the Station will explode! With the only BM fuse available to them being on one of the Prospectors on Planet Q, the Science Patrol agrees to head out immediately to retrieve it. Arriving on Planet Q, two monsters are seen in battle: A Beetle-like Monster named "Kiyla" and a Quadruped Monster named "Saigo." The two monsters were fighting fiercely, but while Saigo was able to temporarily blind Kiyla with his Sand Breath, Kiyla was the more superior opponent, and he blinded Saigo with a bright flash from his eyes (revealing who had attacked the Space Station,) and it forced the injured Saigo to flee the scene, unable to continue fighting. Meanwhile the Science Patrol lands in a more calm location and immediately heads out for the Prospector. Their ship however soon gets wedged in a revine and gets stuck in place. To make matters worse, Saigo emerges in front of the ship as well! Believing the Monster will attack them, the Science Patrol fires on it with their Rover's Missiles, which freezes Saigo solid and shatters him, killing the beast. After freeing their Rover, the Science Patrol makes it to the Prospector and Ide and Arashi are left to fetch the BM fuse. The duo is successful, but as they are about to leave, they notice that Kiyla is watching them! Arashi, out of impluse, fires on the Monster, and the provoked Kiyla attacks back by blinding Arashi and chasing after the men. Ide and Arashi make it back to the Rover, but Kiyla is in hot pursuit and the Monster traps the team in a Valley by making a Landsilde corner them. With time running out to save the station, Captain Mura and Ide are left to leave the Rover behind, while Hayata distracts Kiyla so they can make a quick escape. Using their oxygen tanks as jet packs, both men make it to their Ship and are prepared to take off, but Kiyla notices them and attempts to destroy their ship. Hayata however transforms into Ultraman just in the nick of time and he stops Kiyla from doing so. Ultraman manages to hold off Kiyla long enough for the Men to get away, but is soon beaten down by Kiyla after the Monster blinds him with his Eye Flashes, and shrugs off both an Ultra Slash and Specium Ray! Ultraman however does not give up, and the hero soon destroys Kiyla with a combination of his Ultra Attack Ray and Ultra Psychokinesis. With the BM fuse in tow, the Science Patrol manages to replace it and the Space Station is saved. A short time later, Hayata and Arashi are both picked up, and after having some soup with the Station's Crew, the Science Patrol heads for home. Cast * Hikaru Urano as the Narrator * Susumu Kurobe as Shin Hayata * Akiji Kobayashi as Captain Toshio Muramatsu * Sandayū Dokumamushi as Daisuke Arashi * Masanari Nihei as Mitsuhiro Ide * Hiroko Sakurai as Akiko Fuji Special Guests * Toru Takeuchi as Director Hosokawa * Enver Altenbay as Captain Arthur * Takashi Kitahara as a Space Administration Clerk * Haichijun as Yoshiro * Hikaru Urano as the TV Relay (voice) * Shūichirō Moriyama as Captain Arthur (voice) Suit Actors * Bin "Satoshi" Furuya as Ultraman * Haruo Nakajima as Kiyla * Matsushima Ēichi as Saigo Notes *Neither Kiyla nor Saigo's names are mentioned at all in the episode. Errors *The Terrain on Planet Q is rather inconsistent and tends to shift drastically between live-action and set shots. When the Science Patrol is on the planet's surface, Planet Q has a blue (obviously filtered) sky, and what appears to be both rocks and snow on the ground. For set shots though (such as when the Monsters are on scene,) the terrain looks more like it would be on a Moon, with a starry sky and dusty/rocky terrain. External Links *Watch on Hulu *Watch on Shout Factory TV References Category:Ultraman Episodes Category:Episodes